Cimexus
Cimexus is a very large and vast planet, with 3 moons, one of them a massive machine moon. The planet is covered in dense forests and jungle, mostly palm trees. The citizens of planet Cimexus are small highly-intelligent bugs, and live in these dense forests. Their villages unify all the species and races of bugs, even snails and scorpions and other small creatures we humans identify as bugs. They are very peaceful, and are seen to be a lot more intelligent and advanced than humans. Humans had once come to Cimexus in the past, and found (or founded) catalysts of power called the Origins. The Oirgins allowed the humans incredibly potent magical feats using their hearts. This magic takes the form of technology, mechanicry, and science. The most important act of the Origins was evolving the creatures of Cimexus into the highly-intelligent and sentient beings they are now in the first place. For some reason, humans left Cimexus, but only after leaving behind remnants of the power they gained in giant symbols carved into the landscape, and potent cards with magical effects. The power of the Origins, and the magic of Cimexus, seem to only have this level of potency to humans; the denizens of Cimexus can only control a fraction of this power, and seem to be highly swayed by the magic of the human heart. Should humans appear again, whatever is in their hearts are capable of rocking the foundation of their world again. Cards Citizens of Cimexus use cards as part of their lives. They help Cimexus thrive, in life and freedoms. Citizens of Cimexus have many different kinds of cards, especially uses we don't see, in their daily life. The only cards the player sees are the battle cards collected through the course of the game, and Teleport cards, one-time use cards used to travel between Cimexus and the human world. The snail has the ability to teleport anywhere in Cimexus if chanelled by magic. The Master Cards, and the Drone Form Outside of Cimexus' peaceful and idyllic way of life, and the main plot point behind the story, are Master Cards, which enable a human heart to connect to a citizen of Cimexus, and transform them into a giant machine guardian, a drone. The humans who invoke the Master Cards act as generals, either from outside, or riding in, and fully control the actions of the drones, even regardless of their opinion if that is the case, for so long as they remain a drone. The real life etymology behind the word "drone", is mindless machine, or controlled machine. It is unknown whether the creators of Drone Tactics realised this when they decided on the name. In the early game, K-Buto and Y-Ite mention lesser cards, Replica Cards, which the citizens of Cimexus themselves can use to turn into drones, but again, are much less powerful without the connection to a human heart. For the very early part of the game, the cast only encounters lower level units or soldier units, as enemies. Some drones are more powerful than others, for example, Snail and Butterfly drones have drives which power out-of-battle teleportation, and healing cards, respectively. Different drones can only handle certain different weapons because of their systems. The different creatures of Cimexus have different bonds to the magic of Cimexus, like the Snail and Butterfly, but their natural strengths are echoed into their drone forms as well. The Rhino Beetle, Mantis, Centipede, and Scorpion, are all very formiddable bugs, and are the most physically imposing drones. Butterflies and Fireflies are beautiful, and as drones, are very connected to magic. Weaker or cowardly bugs become soldier units. Et cetera. Humans and Their Pride (non-canonical speculation) The storyline heavily weighs the humans as more important than Cimexus' entire planet. The game itself is aimed for young kids and up, to be relatable to the entire family, but faces serious issues and heavy-handed issues intentionally in the course of the game. However, if taken even more seriously than intended, the story chronicles massively brainwashing and kidknapping civilians of a planet, turning them into warped machines, and making them fight against each other and their family and friends. The main characters break through enemy lines of warped innocent civilians, ending hundreds of lives, to defeat Dr. Gidoh, who views human lives just as meaningless as the game recongizes the denizens of Cimexus. Again, how much of this is intentional? The contrast of Dr. Gidoh's opinion of humans is poetic and ironic, and a lot of food for thought about bugs, and even animals, and their place in the world. The name itself is heavy-handed, considering the word "drone". The Black Swarm is purely interested in using citizens of Cimexus as weapons and taking away their free will, for their own gains. It is possible this extends to the Four Generals' drones. Hydel mentions that he 'picked' his drone because of its individual fighting style and strengths, but no mention is made of whether the Cimexus citizen itself agreed or disagreed with the Black Swarm or rebellion, or where it came from. The drones change alliances and attack anything (anyone) their human partner wants them to. However, multiple times through the storyline, every human, especially the Rebellion itself, equates the citizens of Cimexus as cannon fodder and inconsequential- to disturbing territory sometimes, especially considering Cimexus' alarming intelligence and peaceful ways. When Yamato wants to save Cimexus, an entire innocent planet, Tsubasa yells at him, calling him reckless, and is absolutely sure they should not go, simply because they, just two kids, may not make it back-- not die, just may not be able to return. Later, Yamato compares his new friend K-Buto to an Earth bug, the least intelligent humanly visible life forms on our planet, and Tsubasa ponders eating the citizens of Cimexus and is more disturbed by the hypothetical taste than the implications of eating intelligent people. The Rebellion attacks any other drones on sight, even before they show any inclination to attacking them back, when Shoya and Yui appear. Hydel, who has trouble making sense if taken seriously, says he intends to 'bring prosperity' to a race that is already prosperous, by siding with the Black Swarm. Hydel, and the kids of the Rebellion, only care about other humans, in the midst of terrible situations, especially when the game enters the endgame. Yamato smiles as he sees waves of will-controlled sentient bugs, literally saying "They're giving us no choice! Let's clean them up and get going!". Category:Miscellaneous